Keroro Gunsou: We will fight for our destiny
by CelticalColours
Summary: As dad comes back, an alien race is planning to take over the world using an ancient human made doom machine. At the same time, the Keroro cast are learning to protect the earth, will they win, or lose something important. new version of pokopon destiny.


Disclaimer: Okay peeps, remember, this is very important; I am not Mine Yoshizaki, in other words, not the maker of Keroro Gunsou, nor am I from any company who is in association to Keroro Gunsou. Thus, to say things in short, me no own Keroro Gunsou. If there would be any Oc's in this story, the chances are quite high that they're mine unless stated differently, the same goes for the plot. Have a nice read.

Chapter 1: Aki, Heart-broken and in love (first half of the episode)

Love. It's such a funny concept. One day you feel so full of yourself, walking together with your so-called 'soul-mate', and the other you feel so empty and broken-hearted you'd actually try to go after the bastard who just had to disappear on the day of the wedding. Yeah, love. It's especially funny when you find out your pregnant of the heart breaking man. Some people would say 'I'm not getting a child of that man.' And some say 'It isn't the child's fault, I'm gonna keep it.' Don't forget the smile, OK.

And so, around nine/eight months after the disappearance of your almost husband and now the man who would be dead the moment he sets foot in front of you, you have your first child. It's a girl, and unfortunately one that looks more like the father, than mother. You might guess, a mother who is all alone and taking care of a child, and having quite a hectic job, gets quite stressful, quite easily. So, one day, or should I say night, the mother of the woman comes by to watch after the child while the younger female is going shopping and so with a few others.

The night took a lot longer than planned. Actually, the woman returned at around 12 PM the next day. Now, it wouldn't take many guesses to know what happened, but to tell you in short: She got drunk, hooked up with a male, and you can figure out the next if I tell you that she notices she's pregnant a few weeks after the incident, and the man has already taken his leave from the city.

Now, a few extra facts before I'm gonna start the real story, the first male was, naturally, abducted by aliens, reasons remain unknown until this day. The woman is known as Hinata Aki, the first child as Hinata Natsumi, and the second child, which they first believed was a female but later found out, was a male, was named Hinata Fuyuki. Oh yeah, the two man Aki hooked up with, were, apparently, we have still no idea how, just so you know, rivals.

Now, after I have given a small summary on the past of Hinata Aki's love life, let's start the story, before I'm gonna get killed by a certain blunette.

It was a normal day, completely and absolutely normal day, for the Hinata family. What? Did you think it was a normal day for us? Please, that'd be too boring for them. Although I must say that it was a quite sunny day, with just a few clouds. It was a quite nice temperature too, around 25 degrees Celsius. The laundry was hanging outside to dry, and the two children, together with their mother who was free from work, we're watching television.

And of course, the pet-alien of the house, Keroro Gunsou, the 'dangerous' leader of the Keroro platoon, was vacuuming the living room. Let's just forget the fact that he's supposed to take over the world. It's not like he's trying.

"Giku, what do you mean forget, I am just earning their trust." Keroro whispered to the 'camera'. Ah sorry, about that. For the people unfamiliar to the Keroro Gunsou series, the characters of this series know about people watching them and such, officially marking this series as a 4th wall breaking story.

"Gero," The green Keronian said, a sweatdrop appearing on his head "You don't have to put it that way." Well of course I do, I'm a blunt narrator who has to state the obvious. "Ge-, I see."

"Hey, stupid frog, you better not be slacking off." The pink haired female of the family said, eyeing the Keronian suspiciously. The fore-mentioned alien frog turned around swiftly and saluted to 'the demon in human disguise' before saying "Of course not, Natsumi-dono. There is nothing to worry." But he was sweating slightly, and that was just enough to raise Natsumi's suspicions.

"Just so you know I am worrying more whenever you say that." And with that, the female turned back to the television completely oblivious for the 'Giku' the alien made. Well, there was one good side to this all, and that was that Keroro knew that he had to do quite a lot before he earned the stubborn females trust. Not that he had expected any less from the hot-headed Pokopenian, who had only trusted him for, what, two/three times since he was here.

Just half an hour after the last incident or scene, the doorbell went, and after a short but loud discussion, the youngest female of the family went to get it.

"Coming!" she yelled as the stranger ringed again. It did take a while before she had opened the door, because it was locked, but as soon as she opened the door, and saw the stranger, who apparently was a man, she felt a wave of familiarity pass by. Pretty weird, because she had never met this man before, surety over surety, that's how sure she was. Now that line didn't make any sense at all, but okay.

The man in front of her was about one head taller than Aki, had ember coloured eyes and pink hair, something you don't see everyday by a man, and quite a nice and gentle smile. He seemed to be quite good looking if it wasn't for the out of this world clothing he was wearing. It was a mix of 1980's clothes together with… ninja or samurai, Natsumi wasn't sure of that, but nonetheless, it was out of this world. Literally, if I might say.

"Uhm, hello, is this the Hinata residence?" The man asked with a quite weird accent. It was a bit like her grandma's accent, but also like the one of the stupid frog, so she kept her guard up. In one way, she felt like she could trust this man, while on the other hand she felt like she couldn't trust him.

"Yes… Why?" Suspicion dripped of her voice as she asked this question.

"I am looking for Hinata Aki, is she here on this moment?" That took her off guard, if this men was supposed to be an alien, why looking for Mama. Having the confusion being pushed back to the back of her head, Natsumi nodded and yelled "Mama! There's some weirdo here for you."

The man had a sweatdrop on his head after hearing what the female had said about him, but he ignored it. After hearing a 'coming' from one of the rooms, which he guessed was the living room, it was a few seconds before the astonishing beauty no one has yet to beat appeared.

The midnight blue hair was tight up in pig tails, making the woman look really young, and the small glasses in front of her big all knowing eyes, didn't help. And if he'd start about the rest of the body, he wouldn't be done before Christmas 2012. He had to give his all not to drool before the perfect beauty that seemed to be a god, on first glance, at least.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, it became quite easy for him when Aki turned towards him and the warm and happy aura that was in the house at first disappeared and it felt like you were on the North Pole. Aki's smile disappeared and a frown replaced it, the fore-mentioned aura this house had just seconds ago was also replaced by something very, very cold as I had mentioned earlier. And the glare Aki was now sending the poor intruder was the scariest you'd ever see, but then again, Fuyuki needs to have it from someone.

The man gulped in fear at the furious female in front of him, and he saw, in the corner of his eye that even the teenage girl cowered in fear with knowing shivers. Did she know what her mother was able to do to a man who has hurt her badly?

"It has been a while, right, _Haruhi_?" The last word dripped with a venomous tone you cannot even name, and if the man, now known as Haruhi, wasn't shivering yet, he sure as hell was now.

"T-that it has, Aki." Confidence, confidence, where'd you get that from, that had all melted away the moment Aki started to glare at him. Well, it ain't that weird though, because who would still be able to have confidence after being glared at by such a fiery glare from Hinata Aki.

The icy aura suddenly disappeared the moment the younger female spoke up "Mama, who is this man, and how do you know him?" It was actually meant to cool things down, really, it was, it just didn't go so well.

Aki's smile grew even wider, a malice glint appeared in the blue eyes, before she answered "Natsumi, this is, or should I say _was_," Every listener winced at the tone "my fiancée. His name is Akai Haruhi. And before I forget it, this _bastard_-Haruhi gulped- is your father."

"Eh?"

**Gimme a black screen for a second**

"Eh? This uhm…" Natsumi waved her hands pointing at Haruhi "weirdo is my _dad_?" Obviously, this girl could not believe this, not that she had much of a choice, but nonetheless, it was hard to believe it. Especially if you think about the fact that the pictures show a brown haired man, not a pink haired one. Surprise was evident on both the woman and the man, after they heard the pink haired girls' sentence.

"Weirdo? Hnn, that is quite a good nickname, please keep on using it." "I don't believe calling your dad a weirdo is a proper thing for a lady, so I'd like to ask you to refrain from using it." The two said in unison, after which the man started to shiver and turn to his ex-fiancé, who was now once again glaring at him. "N-never mind." The woman nodded in approval.

'I believe it's better if I take my leave now.' The violent eighteen year old (yes, she's eighteen here) thought and slowly inched towards the door, when Aki spoke up in a sweet tone, one that the moment you hear it, your instinct goes to red alert and tells you to freakin' run for your life.

"Well, since it _has _been such a long time, why don't we pick up some memories, and relive them. Hmm, what about the one in which you met my dad, or the time we met? Pick one, they'll amuse me both." The shadow of Aki's feminine fury was vivid and scary. But what the blue haired woman had just said was probably a million times scarier. Why, you ask? Because the first time they met, was when Aki had tried to get into that aikido class, and she had made the tough guy of the school, Akai Haruhi, scream like a small little girl who had just lost her precious little doll. And as for her dad, well, most of you know that dads' tend to be a little overprotective over their daughters, right? Right. Add a little of master Aikido, Tai Jutsu, Kendo and Taekwondo, and you've got the complete picture, hihihi.

"Uhmm… W-well as interesting as that sounds, ehehe, I think I'll sit that round of 'looking back' out. I don't like pain that much." Haruhi said, a scared smile frozen on his lips.

"Hah, but you don't mind letting me in pain, huh. So it's okay if I'm standing on the altar, waiting for the man I love, only to find out he mysteriously disappeared?" Aki asked, her body now engulfed in flames to show her anger.

"….Is that a rhetorical question?" Ah, so this guy has a suicidal kind of humour, saying such a thing in front of a person who might as well be many times scarier that Satan.

_Slap_ nice hand stain on your left cheek, Haruhi.

"And now, nineteen years later, you suddenly come back… So what will be your pathetic excuse, were you abducted by aliens, and now have to warn some family around about some impeding from another alien race, and thought, 'Hey, now that I'm around, maybe Aki has forgiven me, let's go and say hi.', hnn" Aki raised above Haruhi, glaring heavily, the flames of hell engulfing them.

"Ack…" Hmm, it would seem Aki got it right in one. But, before Haruhi even had somewhat of a chance to say yes or no, another male voice came from behind him. One he despised more than a young boy could hate his parents' killer.

"Hmm, seems like I've gotten here on a rather, how should I put this, intriguing time." _Kawasaki Hiro_.

************************************************************************(||)*****************************************************************************

**Hello, fellow Keroro Gunsou fans, hasn't that been a while, ehehe. But I've got some good reasons for it, except the writers block excuse and the school excuse of course.**

**One: I had written this version earlier, on my sisters computer, and it was completed quite nicely. It hadn't been saved properly, thanks to the damned computer. That's on monthe of sorrow plus one month of getting over it.**

**Two: I had thought up of a new version, but no matter how hard I tried, it just wouldn't work, this took me two months to realize.**

**Three: Extreme boredom, and writers block, and all my 'luck' with this story made me unable to write for quite a period of time.**

**But, it is finished as of tonight, the night of 16 November 2011, and it's around 8 PM here in the Netherlands, so please be happy.**

**Now if there were people actually reading this rant, it wouldn't be this useless. (all 'reader seats' are empty) I feel so useless.**

**For those I've missed and did read al the way to here, please click on the small button down here, I'd like some encouragement, and I'll try to write the chapters as fast as I can, but I'll probably need some help on it, so maybe you could also give some ideas (shiny Puppy dog eyes attack)**

_**Sarara and Banana: The end.**_


End file.
